memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Cardassian
De Cardassians waren een humanoïde ras uit het Alfa kwadrant en afkomstig van Cardassia prime, de hoofdwereld van de Cardassian unie. Ze waren in het Alfa kwadrant bekend om hun meedogenloosheid en werden één van de grootste vijanden van de Federatie en het Klingon rijk toen ze zich in 2373 bij de Dominion aansloten. Hun vreemdelingenhaat tegenover andere rassen was duidelijk na het Setlik III bloedbad tijdens de Federatie-Cardassian oorlog. Na de terugtrekking na de bezetting van Bajor in 2369 kwamen ook hier verhalen naar boven over begane wreedheden. Fysiologie De Cardassians stammen af van reptiele voorouders en verkiezen een donkere, hetere en vochtigere omgeving dan de mens. (DS9: "For the Cause") Cardassians zijn te herkennen aan twee dikke verticale nekrichels die doorlopen tot de kroon van het hoofd en daar samenkomen in de vorm van een traan op het voorhoofd. Deze traan is blauw op de voorhoofden van vrouwelijke Cardassians. De richel is het diepste rond de ogen, waardoor ze beschermd worden en een donkere gezichtsuitdrukking krijgen. Alle Cardassians hebben vier secundaire ruggengraten. Cardassians hebben allemaal stijl haar, dat varieert van donker bruin tot pikzwart. De mannen kammen de haren meestal helemaal naar achteren, terwijl de vrouwen verschillende haarstijlen hebben. Naarmate de jaren vorderen verandert de haarkleur in wit. Een ander kenmerk van een Cardassian is het gehoor. Het gehoor van een Cardassian is niet zo goed als dat van een mens. (TNG: "The Wounded"; DS9: "Cardassians" • "Distant Voices", et al.) In vergelijking met andere rassen kunnen Cardassians zeer goed tegen de gevolgen van alcohol, kalmerende middelen en verdovingen. Elim Garak kon zonder problemen twee flessen kanar opdrinken zonder gevolgen en werd eens geïnjecteerd met 30cc triptacederine, een dosering die hoog genoeg was om een Algorian mammoet te vloeren. Ze waren wel gevoelig voor de Rudellian plaag, coleibrische bloeding, Kalla-Nohra Syndroom, Pottrik Syndroom en Yarim Fel Syndroom. (DS9: "Rules of Engagement" • "Duet" • "The Wire" • "For the Cause" • "Ties of Blood and Water") Zoals vele humanoïde rassen waren de Cardassians in staat om nageslacht te krijgen met andere rassen, zoals Bajorans en Kazon. Van Dukat was het bekend dat hij twee half Bajoran kinderen had, waaronder Tora Ziyal en een kind met Mika. Seska kreeg een kind met de Kazon Culluh toen ze gestrand was in het Delta kwadrant. Het is mogelijk dat ook Mensen en Cardassians kinderen kunnen krijgen, aangezien Seska Chakotay er bijna van kon overtuigen dat het kind van hem was. Gilora Rejal wilde de kinderen van Miles O'Brien baren omdat ze ervan overtuigd was dat hij een relatie met haar wilde. (DS9: "Destiny" • "Indiscretion" • "Covenant"; VOY: "Basics, Deel I en deel II") Samenleving en cultuur Gewoontes die in de Cardassian samenleving als bewonderenswaardig werden beschouwd weken af van de menselijke. Het ouder worden bijvoorbeeld, werd gezien als een teken van sterkte en energie in de samenleving. Mensen zagen bijvoorbeeld op tegen de 40e verjaardag, iets wat bij Cardassians juist reden was voor een feest. Cardassians waren bekend om hun fotografische geheugen en enkelen waren zelfs bestand tegen een Vulcan gedachtenversmelting. Elke Cardassian werd opgevoed met een waardering voor kunst en cultuur, alhoewel de regering dit niet altijd van harte heeft ondersteund. (DS9: "The Maquis, Deel I" • "Distant Voices") Afkeer en ergernis tegenover een lid van de andere sekse is een duidelijk teken van interesse in een relatie. Cardassians waarderen ook hygiëne, in het bijzonder van hun vrouwen. (DS9: "Destiny" • "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") Net zoals in andere culturen verwachten Cardassians van hun kinderen dat ze loyaal zijn aan de familie. Van een opdracht van de vader of moeder wordt verwacht dat deze uitgevoerd wordt. Familie is één van de belangrijkste pijlers onder de Cardassian cultuur en het is niet ongewoon dat drie of meer generaties in hetzelfde huis wonen. Aan de andere kant hebben wezen geen plaats in de maatschappij en worden "vergeten". Soms gaan Cardassian kinderen kijken wat hun ouders voor werk doen, zelfs als dat martelen is. Kinderen wordt geleerd om nooit een zwakte te tonen. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel II"; DS9: "Cardassians" • "Distant Voices" • "Improbable Cause" • "Indiscretion" • "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "Sons and Daughters") Een ander belangrijk aspect binnen de Cardassian samenleving is het overleven van de vijanden. Enabran Tain vertelde zijn zoon op zijn doodsbed dat "een man moet het zijn vijanden niet toestaan hem te overleven". Als een ouder familielid overlijdt wordt meestal de Shri-tal traditie uitgevoerd, waarbij de stervende alle geheimen overdraagt aan een ander familielid, zodat deze ze kan gebruiken tegen de vijanden van de stervende. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "Ties of Blood and Water") In de Cardassian architectuur wordt het kantoor van de bevelvoerder meestal boven de rest van het operations center geplaatst. Dit wordt gedaan zodat alle andere met respect tegen de commandant op moeten kijken. (DS9: "Emissary") :Ook hebben de ontwerpen een voorkeur voor donkere kleuren. In de architectuur worden meestal combinaties van drie gebruikt (de pylonen van Deep Space 9 bijvoorbeeld) en hebben trapezia en ovalen de voorkeur. Cardassian ontwerpstandaarden liggen over het algemeen lager dan bij Starfleet. Toen Miles O'Brien een diagnose draaide over de fusie energiecentrale van Deep Space 9 bleek dat deze 13% onder het optimale rendement werkte. De computer, die nog werkte met Cardassian standaarden, verklaarde dat Cardassian specificaties een marge van 20% nog accepteerden. (DS9: "The Forsaken") Een jaar na het beëindigen van de Federatie-Cardassian oorlog verklaarde Worf dat "Cardassians geen eer hadden". Leskit, een officier aan boord van de [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]], beweerde tijdens de Klingon-Cardassian oorlog echter dat de Cardassian eerbare en formidabele krijgers waren in vergelijking met hun Jem'Hadar tegenhangers. (TNG: "The Wounded"; DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") Cardassians staan bekend om hun punctualiteit. Ze delen met de Romulans hun vreemdelingenhaat en geloven eveneens dat geluk niet bestaat. Ze behandelen, zoals de Breen hun gevangenen met weinig sympathie en deinzen er niet voor terug om gevangenen te martelen om aan informatie te komen. Tijdens de Cardassian bezetting van Bajor accepteerden vele officieren steekpenningen om "de andere kant" op te kijken bij verdachte zaken, voor extra voedsel of "andere diensten". (DS9: "Necessary Evil" • "The Wire" • "Distant Voices" • "The Way of the Warrior" • "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "Call to Arms" • "Behind the Lines" • "The Changing Face of Evil" • "The Dogs of War") Onderwijs Het Cardassian onderwijssysteem kent geen gelijke in het Alfa kwadrant en het volgen van een opleiding wordt als een aanwinst beschouwd in de Cardassian samenleving. Cardassian kinderen krijgen vaak intensieve gedachtentrainingsprogramma's vanaf het derde of vierde levensjaar. Het is vanwege deze training dat sommigen bestand zijn tegen een Vulcan gedachtenversmelting. Rond deze leeftijd worden ze ook getraind in fotografischegeheugens. Een typisch Cardassian kijk op het opgroeien van kinderen werd gegeven in Dukat's verklaring "Opleiding is macht... plezier is kwetsbaarheid." (DS9: "The Maquis, Deel I") Religie Voor de oprichting van de Cardassian unie was de oude Cardassian samenleving zee religieus en spiritueel. Deze beschaving werd echter getroffen door plagen en hongersnood en verdween. De overlevenden gaven hun geloof op en stichtten de Cardassian unie. Hun loyaliteit aan Staat werd onvoorwaardelijk toen het de problemen op de thuiswereld oploste. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel II") Tijdens de Bajoran bezetting dachten de Cardassians over het Bajoran geloof als stom bijgeloof. Nadat Cardassia zich in 2373 aansloot bij de Dominion weigerden ze de Stichters ook als Goden te zien, maar slechts als vormverwisselaars. (DS9: "Waltz" • "Tears of the Prophets" • "What You Leave Behind") Ondanks dat het een niet-religieuze samenleving was, hielden Cardassians wel begrafenisdiensten door de overledenen, waarbij deze soms onder grote monumenten werden begraven. Net zoals bij rechtszaken waren deze diensten te zien door het gehele Cardassian publiek, zeker als het om bekende figuren, zoals gul Darhe'el ging. (DS9: "Duet") Filosofie Het ideale Cardassian leven is er één van loyaliteit en onderworpenheid aan de Staat. De Cardassian regering is alwetend, almachtig en welwillend in de ogen van de bevolking. In zekere zin hebben ze, toen ze hun geloof opgaven en met de verkenning van de ruimte begonnen, een religieuze draai gegeven aan hun politieke filosofie. (DS9: "The Wire" • "Second Skin") Een typisch voorbeeld van de Cardassian benadering op het leven kan gevonden worden in hun rechtszaken, waarin het vonnis vooraf al vastligt en het doel van de rechtszaak niet is om gerechtigheid te vinden maar om de veroordeelde de macht en welwillendheid van de Staat te laten erkennen. De Cardassian benadering is direct, simpel en meedogenloos. Ze hebben geen interesse in wetenschap op zich en eisen dat wetenschappelijke projecten, zoals alles, militaire doelen dienen. (DS9: "Tribunal" • "Destiny") Net zoals de Nazi's in de 20e eeuw op Aarde beschouwden de Cardassians zichzelf vaak superieur over andere Rassen en culturen. Dit werd nog eens tot uitdrukking gebracht toen Dukat aankondigde dat Cardassia zich had aangesloten bij de Dominion: "De Dominion erkent ons voor wat we zijn... de echte leiders van het Alfa kwadrant." De Cardassian vonden dat de Bajorans een zwak en inferieur ras waren. Toen hij met Benjamin Sisko gestrand was op een planeet legde hij uit hoe de Cardassians over de Bajorans dachten: "Vanaf het moment dat we op Bajor arriveerden was het duidelijk dat wij het superieure ras waren. Maar ze konden dat niet accepteren. Ze wilden behandeld worden als gelijken, wat ze zeker niet waren. Militair, technologisch en cultureel lagen we bijna een eeuw op ze voor. Wij kozen er niet voor om het superieure ras te zijn, het lot bepaalde dat. Het had zo veel makkelijker geweest als de Bajorans dat gewoon hadden geaccepteerd." Deze arrogante, zelfvoldane en gemene houding hadden de meeste Cardassians en was zelfs genoeg voor de Ferengi Quark om in 2374 majoor Kira's verzetsgroep op Terok Nor te helpen. (TOS: "Patterns of Force"; DS9: "By Inferno's Light" • "Favor the Bold" • "Sacrifice of Angels" • "Waltz") Volgens de Cardassian filosofie heiligt het doel de middelen. Nadat ze kunstvoorwerpen van hun voorouders hadden opgegraven, verkochten ze deze aan andere rassen om zo hun oorlogsmachine te financieren en om de hongerende bevolking te voeden. Ook was men van mening dat het gebruik van de Bajoran bronnen om de bevolking op Cardassia te voeden een geschikt middel was. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel II"; DS9: "Duet") Na de verwoesting van de Dominion oorlog was het nog maar de vraag of er nieuwe filosofie oprees. Één van de grote vragen was het feit of Cardassia vast bleef houden aan het oude systeem of dat er een democratie mogelijk was. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Burgers en de staat Cardassians gaven hun eerste kies op tienjarige leeftijd aan het Identificatiebureau. De Cardassian samenleving had het meeste stugge en, naar Federatie maatstaven, onbegrijpelijke rechtssysteem. Iedere verdachte was schuldig, zelfs voor het verschijnen in de rechtszaal en de uitspraak is bijna altijd de doodstraf. Geen enkele gevangene ontkomt hieraan, slechts gedreven pleiters kunnen dit laten omzetten tot een levenslange opsluiting in een werkkamp. De verdachte wordt bijgestaan door een Conservator, vergelijkbaar met een publieke verdediger, met het verschil dat de Conservator er niet voor is om de zaak te winnen maar om de verdachte erop voor te bereiden een schuldbekentenis te laten doen op de vloer van de rechtszaal. De verdachte krijgt ook een Nestor, een advocaat] toegewezen die hem bijstaat tijdens de rechtszaak. De hoofd archon, of rechter, speelt voor een live publiek, waarbij het niet haar taak is om schuld of onschuld aan te tonen maar om voor het publiek aan te tonen dat misdaad niet loont en het versterken van het vertrouwen van het publiek in het rechtssysteem. (DS9: "Tribunal") Leger Het leger is waarschijnlijk de grootste organisatie in de Cardassian gemeenschap. Zowel mannen als vrouwen mogen dienen, alhoewel de dienstplicht alleen voor mannen geldt. Vrouwen hebben echter de meerderheid in wetenschappelijke functies, wat de indruk zou wekken dat mannen niet technische zijn aangelegd. Het Ministerie van Wetenschap was ook een afdeling binnen het leger. (TNG: "The Chase"; DS9: "Destiny") Toen de Cardassian unie werd opgericht was het de bedoeling dat het leger zou vallen onder de burger Detapa raad. Het leger besliste echter al vijf eeuwen lang zelf wat het deed en hield zich ook niet aan afspraken met de Detapa raad. Dit veranderde echter toen de dissidenten beweging in 2372 het centrale commando omver wierp na de verwoesting van de Obsidian orde een jaar eerder. Hierdoor werd de macht van de Detapa raad weer in ere hersteld. Toen gul Dukat echter Cardassia lid maakte van de Dominion riep hij zichzelf uit tot de leider van het Cardassian volk, waarmee hij de Raad machteloos maakte en het leger het weer voor het zeggen had. (DS9: "''Defiant''" • "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "By Inferno's Light") Staats Inlichtingendienst Om er zeker van te zijn dat iedereen loyaal bleef aan de staat, waakte de Obsidian orde, de inlichtingendienst van de Unie, nauwlettend over de bevolking. Er werd beweerd dat een Cardassian geen maaltijd kan nuttigen zonder dat de Orde dit opmerkt en hier een aantekening van maakt. De Orde was stond, net zoals het leger, onder de Detapa raad, maar in de praktijk had de Orde veel meer te zeggen. Zelfs leden van het leger waren niet gevrijwaard van onderzoeken van de Orde. Nagenoeg iedere Cardassian vreesde de Orde, aangezien de permanente controles leidden tot de plotselinge verdwijningen van talloze "verraders". (DS9: "The Wire" • "''Defiant''") Na de Slag om de Omarionnevel was de Orde opgehouden te bestaan. Toen Cardassia zich in 2373 echter aansloot bij de Dominion werd de rol van de Orde overgenomen door de Geheime Dienst, die net zo effectief was. Toen Elim Garak in 2374 contact op wilde nemen met enkele van zijn contactpersonen op Cardassia prime werd iedereen die met hem gesproken had één dag later dood aangetroffen. Garak noemde het "een bewijs van de effectiviteit van de Dominion veiligheidsdienst" en voegde eraan toe dat "men zulke effectiviteit...moet waarderen." (DS9: "The Die Is Cast" • "Rocks and Shoals" • "In the Pale Moonlight") Regering 150px|right De regering op Cardassia is in handen van de Cardassian unie. De gekozen Detapa raad had eeuwenlang geregeerd, maar de macht was met de jaren langzaamaan komen te liggen bij het centrale commando, de militaire tak van de regering, waarmee Cardassia een politieke staat was geworden die vergelijkbaar was met Nazi-Duitsland of de Sovjet unie. Aan het einde van de 24e eeuw raakte het centrale commando de macht ook weer kwijt vanwege burgerprotesten en de dissidenten beweging. De Obsidian orde had enige mate van autonomie en had een zeer actieve rol in de levens van de Cardassians. Het was ze echter verboden om een leger op te bouwen en de autonomie kon ook elk moment weer worden ingetrokken. (DS9: "Emissary" • "''Defiant''") De tweede helft van de eeuw bracht grote veranderingen. Een geheime samenwerking tussen de Obsidian orde en de Romulan Tal Shiar, met als doel de Dominion te verzwakken, bracht een hele armada van schepen met verhul apparaten tot stand. Het plan, onder leiding van Enabran Tain, was bijna succesvol maar werd door een vormverwisselaar infiltrant gesaboteerd. De Cardassian-Romulan vloot werd verwoest in de Slag om de Omarionnevel, waarna de enorme verliezen bij de Orde tot de ondergang leidden. (DS9: "Improbable Cause" • "The Die Is Cast") Zonder de Obsidian orde om de bevolking onder de duim te houden, kon de dissidenten beweging uiteindelijk met succes de macht overnemen. Een opstand herstelde de macht van de Detapa raad, maar dit trok de aandacht van het dichtbij gelegen Klingon rijk. kanselier Gowron, die zelf beïnvloed werd door een vormverwisselaar infiltrator, beweerde dat de Detapa raad was vervangen door vormverwisselaars en startte de Klingon-Cardassian oorlog in een poging de macht over te nemen in de Cardassian ruimte. De invasie, samen met terreuraanslagen van de Maquis in de Gedemilitariseerde zone, resulteerde in een chaos. In een poging om Cardassia weer in ere te herstellen onderhandelde Dukat in het geheim over de toetreding van Cardassia tot de Dominion. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Toen gul Dukat de onderhandelingen met de Dominion in 2373 had afgerond hield de Detapa raad geheel op te bestaan, net zoals de Obsidian orde twee jaar eerder. Gul Dukat werd de leider van de Cardassian unie en had het bijna overal op Cardassia voor het zeggen. Hij moest zich echter wel schikken naar de wil van de Dominion. In de eerste drie maanden van de Dominion oorlog had hij de controle over de Cardassian en Dominion vloot, waarbij Weyoun zijn beslissingen controleerde. Het lukte Dukat om op gelijke voet te blijven staan met Weyoun, alhoewel ze zich beide moesten houden aan de opdrachten van de Stichters. (DS9: "The Die Is Cast" • "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "By Inferno's Light" • "Call to Arms" • "A Time to Stand" • "Favor the Bold") Nadat Dukat krankzinnig was geworden vanwege de dood van zijn dochter, Tora Ziyal, werd Damar de nieuwe leider van het Cardassian volk. Aangezien de nieuwe leider geen zelfvertrouwen en leiderschap toonde kon Weyoun steeds meer de macht over het Cardassian volk overnemen. Uiteindelijk had Damar over politieke beslissingen helemaal geen zeggenschap meer. Dit werd overduidelijk toen Weyoun in 2375 territoriale concessies aan de Breen deed en Cardassian gebied weggaf om ze te overtuigen zich bij de Dominion aan te sluiten. De rebellie onder leiding van Damar gaf de Federatie alliantie een beslissend voordeel in de Slag om Cardassia, waarmee ze de Dominion oorlog kon winnen. De politieke toekomst van Cardassia is onbekend. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels" • "Statistical Probabilities" • "Strange Bedfellows" • "The Changing Face of Evil" • "What You Leave Behind") Technologie In 2367 was de Cardassian technologie ver onder het niveau van dat van de Federatie. Een Cardassian oorlogsschip werd met gemak vernietigd door de [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]]. Voor de Phoenix maakte het niet uit dat de Cardassians door het schild hadden weten te komen. De Cardassians aan boord van ''Enterprise''-D maakte verschillende opmerkingen over de superieure Federatie technologie. Zo waren ze onder de indruk van de transporters en sensoren. De sensoren van de Federatie hadden de mogelijkheid om de classificatie van een Cardassian schip op grote afstand te herkennen. Dit was een mogelijkheid die de Cardassians niet hadden. De Cardassians waren echter wel in staat om de inhoud van hun schepen te maskeren. (TNG: "The Wounded") De Cardassians bleken later formidabele tegenstanders te zijn. Het grootste gedeelte van de Cardassian wacht bestond uit ''Galor''-klasse schepen, maar deze konden niet op tegen de ''Galaxy''- en ''Nebula''-klasse Federatie sterrenschepen. De ''Miranda''- en ''Excelsior''-klasse schepen waren echter geen enkel probleem voor de Cardassians. Ondanks de technologische superioriteit van de Federatie ontstond er tijdens de Federatie-Cardassian oorlog een patstelling tussen de twee grootmachten. Admiraal Haden vertelde aan Jean-Luc Picard dat de Federatie niet in staat was om een nieuw conflict aan te gaan. Ondanks het technologische voordeel konden de Cardassians een goed gevecht neerzetten. (TNG: "The Wounded"; DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") Tijdens de Klingon-Cardassian oorlog wisten de Klingons grote schade aan te brengen bij de Cardassian wacht door middel van een plotselinge, onuitgelokte invasie. De Cardassians konden zich al snel weer herstellen en er ontstond een patstelling. Ze wisten hun technologische tekortkomingen uit te vlakken door verschillende afleidingsmanoeuvres te gebruiken. Ze zetten sensor spoken en holoprojecties in om de vijand te verwarren. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" • "Soldiers of the Empire") Aan het einde van de 24e eeuw gebruikten de Cardassian beritium, dolamide, kelindide, rhodinium en uridium bij de bouw van hun schepen en militaire uitrusting. (DS9: "The Search, Deel I" • "Indiscretion" • "Dramatis Personae") :Aangezien de Cardassians leven in een militaire samenleving mag je ervan uitgaan dat ze in elk gevecht hun mannetje zullen staan. Dit is waarschijnlijk de reden dat de Cardassians in de Federatie-Cardassian oorlog en de Klingon-Cardassian oorlog een patstelling tot stand konden brengen. Dit wordt bevestigd in "The Way of the Warrior", als een Klingon de tactieken van de Cardassians uitlegt (zie bovenstaand). Historie :Hoofdartikel: Cardassian historie Voordat Cardassia een militaire dictatuur werd, was het het thuis van kunst en schitterende architectuur. Toen deze beschaving verviel, stierven miljoenen Cardassians en werd het rijk een chaos. Dit maakte de weg vrij voor het leger om de regering over te nemen. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel II"; DS9: "Duet") :Zie ook: Bezetting van Bajor Tijdens de 24e eeuw waren de Cardassians betrokken in drie grote oorlogen. De eerste was tegen de Federatie in het midden van deze eeuw en eindigde met een vredesverdrag dat alles behalve eenvoudig was. (TNG: "The Wounded") Een tweede oorlog brak uit tegen het Klingon rijk, dat ervan overtuigd was dat de Dominion Cardassia had overgenomen en viel vervolgens aan. Een burger regering, die bekend werd als de Detapa raad, kwam aan de macht en de Klingons geloofden dat dit alleen mogelijk was als de Stichters het Cardassian Leger hadden overgenomen. Deze oorlog bracht Cardassia aan de rand van de afgrond, met een groot verlies aan zowel de bevolking als aan grondgebied. (DS9: "The Die Is Cast" • "The Way of the Warrior") De derde oorlog was de Dominion oorlog. In een poging de Klingons te verdrijven en weer een machtige partij te worden in het Alfa kwadrant, tekende gul Dukat een verdrag met de Dominion. Cardassian strijdkrachten vielen, samen met de Dominion strijdkrachten, de Federatie aan. Deze oorlog was een catastrofe voor Cardassia. Nadat ze behandeld werden als "knechten" zou de maat voor de Cardassians vol zijn en kozen ze de zijde van de Federatie. Als vergelding werden Cardassian steden verwoest en probeerde de Dominion de Cardassians volledig uit te roeien. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "By Inferno's Light") Achtergrond informatie Zie ook: *Cardassians *Cardassian planeten *Cardassian kunst *Cardassian taal *Cardassian Voedsel en dranken *Cardassian optredens Uiterlijke verschijning De Cardassians werden geïntroduceerd in de Star Trek: The Next Generation aflevering "The Wounded", maar hun uiterlijk en uniformen veranderden na hun twee optreden in "Ensign Ro". De make-up die gebruikt werd in latere afleveringen en in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine was gladder. De uniformen veranderden van een log, bruin ontwerp naar het bekende slanke zwarte. De toevoeging van het blauwe pigment in de "lepel" van vrouwen was een poging om het verschil tussen mannen en vrouwen duidelijker te maken, aangezien dit bijna niet te zien is als ze een uniform aan hebben. Het is ook opmerkelijk dat Macet (de eerste Cardassian die te zien was) de enige Cardassian was die een baard droeg. Sociologie Cardassian filosofie plaatst orde boven vrijheid en gelijkheid, wat resulteerde in een 1984-achtige samenleving waar de staat boven het individu wordt geplaatst. De Cardassians waren bereid om vrijheid en gelijkheid op te offeren voor orde. Er waren ook talrijke overeenkomsten tussen Cardassians en reptielen. Alhoewel hun huid meer lijkt op die van mensen, doen hun nekrichels denken aan schubben. Ze geven bovendien de voorkeur aan relatief donkere ruimtes, warmte, kunnen niet tegen de kou en worden vaak afgeschilderd als strijdlustig, iets wat vaak in verband wordt gebracht met reptielen. De behandeling van Bajorans door de Cardassians tijdens de bezetting is vergelijkbaar met de behandeling van Joden en Koreanen door Nazi-Duitsland en Japan. In de aflevering waarin de Bajorans geïntroduceerd worden, "Ensign Ro", wordt dit niet specifiek zo genoemd, maar toen de verhaallijn van de relatie tussen Cardassia en Bajor uit werd gediept, werden de overeenkomsten duidelijk. De Cardassians kregen onder de fans al de twijfelachtige eer "de Nazi's van de melkweg" te zijn. In de aflevering "Duet" gaf Aamin Marritza details vrij over de manier waarop Cardassians Bajoran arbeiders afgeslacht hadden. Categorie:Cardassia Cardassian Categorie:Rassen de:Cardassianer en:Cardassian es:Cardassianos fr:Cardassien ja:カーデシア uk:Кардасіанці